poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Yamai
Yamai (八舞, Yamai?) are the fifth Spirit(s) to appear and the fourth Spirit(s) saved by Shido. Summary Yamai was originally one Spirit, but for unknown reasons that may be related to her teleportation between dimensions some time in the past, she was split into two bodies and minds. The original personality of Yamai is now gone, as well as what type of character she used to have is unknown to the split Yamais. The Yamai Sisters have been well known to the people who knew about the existence of Spirits because they often cause a major storm in an area, which occurs every time they come to Earth. It was unstated when the Yamai Sisters started fighting, but they have been fighting with each other for quite some time for the sole purpose of deciding the winner as the real Yamai. Their matches range from non-violent to violent for almost 99 battles with the 100th battle as the final confrontation. Whether out of luck or by chance, the Yamai Sisters encounter Shido while he and his classmates were having a field trip to the southern island; the Yamai Sisters decided that their 100th battle should be whoever can seduce Shido first will be the winner and will be considered as the real Yamai. It was around this time, thanks to Reine, which the Yamai Sisters transfer into Shido’s high school and the beginning of both Yamai sisters and Shido's battle to seduce each other. In reality, both of the Yamai Sisters secretly wanted the other to live, but when they discovered that both of them have the same idea, they stubbornly refuse themselves to live and for the other to die; so in the end, they fought. Thankfully, Shido forcefully interrupted their fight with Tohka’s sword, Sandalphon, and gave them a new option for both of them to live and that is for him to seal their power. They pondered on that idea until they finally accepted their wish to live along with each other. Both of them got their power sealed at the same time when they gave Shido a thank you kiss. Due to their stable mental state after being sealed, they didn't need to transfer into Shido's classroom, but the one next door to his. Appearance Being identical twins, Kaguya and Yuzuru look almost the same. They both have orange hair and blue eyes and appear to be of the same height. However, watching carefully, both still have their individual characteristics. Kaguya Yamai She has "a characteristically delicate body that looked like it would break if hugged too tightly" as described by Shido. Her hair is braided up, and she has a lean figure. She has a determined expression for most of the time. Kaguya's Astral Dress is mainly the color purple and has chains on her right hand and foot. The lower half of her body has a half skirt around her waist which drops to the knees and opens around her thighs. Kaguya's height is stated to be 157cm, and her three sizes are B79/W56/H81. Yuzuru Yamai She has "the body of a model" as described by Shido. Her hair is braided in three portions, and she has a curvy figure. She has a vague expression and keeps her eyes half closed for most of the time. While her sister's Astral Dress is mainly the color purple, Yuzuru's dress is bluish-purple with a small cape and has chains on her left hand and foot. Yuzuru's height is stated to be 158cm, and her three sizes are B90/W61/H86. Personality Despite being twins, their personalities are almost complete opposites to each other. Kaguya Yamai Outgoing and outspoken, one can say that she is childish or immature. Kaguya often speaks rather unrealistically, as if she is acting. It is later revealed that it really is acting. Kaguya believes she needs to talk like this because she is a Spirit, and therefore "super awesome", and therefore must act appropriately. Yuzuru Yamai She often speaks in a robot-like speech pattern; when arguing with Kaguya, Yuzuru always sneers at her and points out the flaw in Kaguya’s argument. She tells the point of comment before speaking the rest. For example, "Confirm: Shido". She also speaks in a third-person perspective sometimes. History Background Yamai was originally a single Spirit. However, for some unknown reasons that may be related to her teleportation between dimensions some time in the past, she was split into two bodies and minds. The original personality of Yamai is now gone, as well as what type of character she used to have is unknown to the split Yamais. The Yamai Sisters have been well known to the people who knew about the existence of Spirits because they often cause a major storm in an area, which occurs every time they come to Earth. It was unstated when the Yamai Sisters started fighting, but they have been fighting with each other for quite some time for the sole purpose of deciding that the winner will become the real Yamai. Their matches range from non-violent to violent for almost 99 battles, with them deciding that the 100th contest will be their final confrontation. Bold textItalic textInternal linkExternal link (remember http:// prefix)Level 2 headlineEmbedded fileFile linkMathematical formula (LaTeX)Ignore wiki formattingYour signature with timestampHorizontal line (use sparingly)Add photovet-imagebuttonmore + 1 Note: This page has been protected so that only registered users can edit it. You may need to log in to edit. info Powers and Abilities El Re'em.jpg|Kaguya using El Re'em El Nahash.jpg|Yuzuru using El Na'ash DAL_v5_05.png|Kaguya & Yuzuru creating a typhoon DAL v5 14.png|Kaguya & Yuzuru using El Kanaph Spirit Form Angel: Raphael (颶風騎士 （ラファエル), Gufuu Kishi , lit., "Hurricane Knight") Astral Dress: Elohim Tzabaoth (神威霊装・八番 （エロヒム・ツァバオト）, Shin'i Reisou: Hachiban , lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 8") Weapon: * Combined: Bow and Arrow ** Kaguya: Lance ** Yuzuru: Pendulum Abilities Moves/Attacks: *'Kaguya': El Re'em 穿つ者（エル・レエム）, Ugatsu Mono, lit., "Piercer") *'Yuzuru': El Na'ash 縛める者（エル・ナハシュ）, Imashimeru Mono, lit., "Constrictor") *'Combination Attack': El Kanaph 天を駆ける者（エル・カナフ）, Ten o Kakeru Mono, lit., "The Thing That Shoots the Heaven"): A single decisive blow fired from a combination of the Yamai sisters' individual Angels. Both of their wings combine to form the body of the bow, Yuzuru's pendulum becomes the bowstring, and Kaguya's lance becomes the arrow. Both of the Yamai Sisters, despite using different weapons; have the power to manipulate wind. They can gracefully control the air currents in order to glide through the sky. At their full power, both of them can easily create a typhoon that can blow away a small island. They also have shown to be able to combine their powers to form a bow and an arrow that is able to pierce through the 's Territory. Inverse Form After being forced to see Ellen kill Shido on the school rooftop, both of the twins, along with Tohka and Origami, assumed their inverse forms due to the overwhelming despair in their hearts. In this form, the Yamai sisters were both surrounded by a tornado that indiscriminately rampaged around the buildings beside the school. However, the status quo was restored after Kurumi used the sixth bullet to travel back in time. Trivia * Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney Villainesses Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Anime characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Reformed characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Date A Live characters Category:Twins Category:Anime Heroines